


Morning Mist

by IsaiahVirus



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, back at it again with my dumbass bullshit, i just wanted my boys to fuck in the woods, sue me, theres a hint of plot here but mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiahVirus/pseuds/IsaiahVirus
Summary: Jasper picks up the pieces, like he always does.





	Morning Mist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YokubouNoRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/gifts).



> To my bff, my cheerleader, my never ending encouragement: starkerfangirl (on tumblr) you inspire me everyday to make more garbage, and today has been no different. Love you lots

Bella chose Jacob. Edward’s already frozen heart shattered. Jasper would be there to pick up the pieces, as he always was. 

Edward had been brooding more and more that weekend and Alice gave Jasper the look. She saw where his brooding would go. She always did. She hoped Bella would choose otherwise, she’d seen both futures with equal clarity but it was, after all, Bella’s choice and she had chosen Jacob late last night. She had started to distance herself from Edward and the rest of them that day at school and visions of Edward doing frankly dumbass shit was starting to get on Alice’s nerves. He always got that way when he was upset. So she sent Jasper to deal with him, hoping Jasper could calm the riotous sadness within Edward. 

Edward was sitting at his piano bench in the music room. Jasper sat beside him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Edward’s mouth drew into a disbelieving sort of quirk as he half turned to look at Jasper. He blinked and got up and opened a window. “Coming?” It needed no response. Edward saw it clear as day across his mind. 

Jasper didn’t speak as he stepped behind Edward, touched his shoulder blade, and hopped up onto the window sill. He looked back at Edward, to the somber slant of his brow as he slipped from the room to the old growth outside. Into the firs and the hemlocks that whispered ‘child’ as Jasper jumped from one to another. 

They made it to the sheer rock cliffs that were just as harsh as the ocean that formed them. L’appel du vide pulled Edward to the very edge of the world asking him to jump. If asked to describe what experiencing second hand calling of the void felt like, Jasper would say it’s like two magnets attracting despite having similar charges; the spark of insanity before pulling back, appalled and fascinated by what might have been. 

Of course, jumping off a cliff would hardly damage them.

Edward knew he had to speak first but as the shadows aged Edward stayed silent. Jasper watched the moon rise full, mind devoid of thought. Edward would speak when ready. This was how these heart to hearts went. 

Except except except, the moon peaked, casting a silver glow that caused a dull sparkling opalescence of the skin and Edward still hadn’t talked. They had school in a few hours, but that was largely unimportant. Jasper had been alive for decades, school meant little to him. So he stood. Waiting for Edward to be ready. And slowly he was. Jasper could feel the riot within Edward calm under the steadfast chaos of nature. 

It was calm until it wasn’t. Like a drop of gasoline into an inferno, pluming up; the rapid life cycle of a desert flower, blooming, unfurling purple and then dying just as fast; the slam of a mausolem door; the guttering of a candle in the ghost of a wind. Edward kissed him and it felt like summer and winter and luck and misfortune, bitter and saccharine and brutal and graceful. 

Jasper felt like the air had been knocked out of him as Edward pushed him back up against a tree. Jasper wasn’t entirely sure what he needed to do. But he does know what he did do, he kissed back, no confusion about it. Jasper curled his hands in Edward’s hair, tugging at it, better aligning Edward to him. 

Jasper felt lust begin to pool in Edward and Edward knew Jasper was on board for just about anything. Edward pushed and Jasper gave. Jasper pulled at Edward’s hair and kissed down his jaw and down his neck towards where his pulse once beat and Carlisle so many years ago had partook from. Edward knew his intentions but did nothing to stop him, the emotions rolling off him and broadcasting his arousal was enough of a green light that there was no hesitation when Jasper went in for what would have been a killing blow. Jasper sometimes missed the feral abandon that came with sinking his fangs into another. Diamond skin had a different give than the soft pliability of man but Jasper wouldn’t complain. 

Edward tasted sweet, like melancholy and pessimism and arousal. And Jasper indulged. Alighting in the venom that killed him. Edward groaned under him and Jasper reined in his bloodlust, pupils constricting again. Jasper unfurled his hands from Edward’s hair and pushed his shirt up and over his head. Edward did the same to him, removing his sweater and pulling at his button up until the buttons popped off and Edward could pull the shirt off his shoulders. 

Jasper pulled them back together, chest to chest, mouth to mouth. The height difference being marginal meant that Jasper could feel Edward’s cock twitch against his as he pulled Edward’s hips to his. Jasper heard a growl that originated from deep in Edward’s chest as Jasper undid the button on Edward’s pants. He pulled Edward’s cock out of his pants and gave a pull, thinking how Edward really got off on sadness. Edward, hearing the thought could only produce a kind of strangled moan in some semblance of affirmative. 

Jasper switched their positions, pushing Edward up against the tree. He used the momentum of the switch to lift Edward up against the tree trunk, pulling his pants off completely. 

Jasper was suddenly aware of the lack of lubricant as he made to move towards Edward’s hole. Edward, reading his mind, said “I’ll heal.” And if that wasn’t enough permission, Jasper felt his hand be captured only for Edward to draw two of his fingers into his mouth. Jasper waited for them to be well-coated with venom before resuming his exploration of Edward. 

Jasper tried to be gentle in his preparation of Edward but Edward seemed content to be torn apart by Jasper. Well before Jasper would have declared Edward well prepped, Edward let out a high pitched, whining keen, begging for Jasper to just fuck him already dammit. And really, how could Jasper refuse?

Jasper barred Edward’s chest against the tree to keep him in place so Jasper could undo his pants. They were gone with a speed that even Edward respected before Jasper had slotted his body back into Edward’s and lined his cock up and slowly pushed in. 

Jasper felt the way Edward broke beneath him and that was the end of his self-control. He latched back into Edward’s neck and shoved the rest of the way in. Edward let out a broken scream and the lust he radiated had barely dimmed; Jasper felt no remorse, dimly aware of the cracking of the tree they were abusing. He bit down harder into Edward and stilled, pulling himself back from the edge of release, wanting this to last. 

He began to move at a punishing pace, chasing his own release and not caring about Edward’s in the slightest. Jasper’s control long having fled in favor of an innate savagery. Not that Edward seemed to mind, wavering in and out of pleasure and pain but loving it all the same. 

Jasper wouldn’t last and he knew it. Within minutes of first forcing himself into Edward, Jasper felt the dam break and felt venom pulse out of him and deep into Edward. Slick and crystalline, Jasper felt his seed as he pulled out of Edward. 

Edward was far from satisfied but Jasper didn’t particularly care. After he fully pulled himself out of Edward he bent his forehead into the crook of his neck, leaving light bite marks that wouldn’t last but sated his inner monster. 

Edward reached down between them to finish jacking himself off since Jasper would be no help in that department. But as Jasper felt Edward start to toe the line of the event horizon, he dropped to his knees and stilled Edward’s hand as he pulled him into his mouth. Jasper, back in the day, had sucked more than one man dry by blowing him. And now Edward would reap the benefits of Jasper’s eclectic skill set. 

Edward came soon after, arching off the tree and thrusting into Jasper’s mouth, pulling his hair and Jasper swallowed his venom. Edward fell back against the dent he’d caused being pounded into by Jasper. Jasper stayed knelt on the forest floor, breathing in time with the ocean wrecking on the rocks, two hundred feet below. 

Edward slid down the tree, heedless of the bark scratching into his back. He pulled Jasper to him, pulling him between his legs. Edward pulled Jasper to his chest and Jasper bit back into his neck, a sign of companionship now more than anything else. He left a smattering of bites on his jaw before Edward pulled him into a kiss. Quiet and melancholy and sated and oh so delicious to Jasper’s empathy abilities. 

They kissed until the morning mist began to coalesce around them. And still they didn’t make a move to head back to the house. They could deal with the consequences later but for now they had no motivation to move, a vampiric stillness descended over them. The sun drew to it’s peak, scattering the mist and baring imperfections. Scattering glittering light around them, they sat unmoving as the sun descended again. 

Finally, they got up, ready to face the night, together, at least for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really fucking love Jasper my guys  
> [Come yell on Tumblr](http://potentialproblem01.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [This is my personal blog where I yell about everything, which includes writing](https://anunplannedgapyear.blogspot.com/)


End file.
